


Woodland Love

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Woodland [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Companions, Elemental Magic, Falling In Love, Familiars, Families of Choice, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nature Magic, Polyamory, Romantic love, Supernatural Bonds, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Connor and his twin brother Nines are nature spirits living out in the forest with their familiar and companion, a mountain bobcat named Gavin. Then one day a human comes to live in the cabin on the edge of the forest down by the lake. Slowly, bonds form and life changes for the three creatures and for the human who has found his way to their little home.





	Woodland Love

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @churchfry on twitter.

It had been many years since the old cabin at the edge of the woods had been inhabited. As far as Connor could tell, from his many years residing in the forest as a nature spirit, the deed had remained in the Anderson family for years, but later generations only ever came out to check out the property before leaving it to return to their lives in the city. Sometimes Connor would spend his days there, “pretending to be human” as his brother would say. While Connor didn’t need to live inside as human did, he was curious about what they might do with their time in such a space. A few errant books remained on the abandoned bookshelves and Connor enjoyed flipping through their pages. It gave Connor a glimpse into human life.

“You really need to stop with your weird obsession with humans. It’ll bring you nothing but heartbreak,” his brother said to him one day.

“It’s not an obsession, Nines. It’s a curiosity,” Connor replied. “Besides, I don’t complain about your obsession with Gavin.”

Nines glared at Connor as Gavin, the mountain bobcat currently curled up against Nines’ side, snarled. Connor ignored them in favor of returning to the book he was reading. It was why he preferred to read at the cabin but Nines had insisted Connor spend time in their home. Especially since Gavin had started living with them. Connor didn’t dislike Gavin. The orange and brown colored bobcat had proven to be a reliable ally in their forest. Nines has found him nearly dead after some hunters had been through the forest. Nines had brought him to Connor for help.

Connor and Nines were twins, a rarity in nature spirits. Most nature spirits had control over all natural elements. But whenever twins were, for lack of a better term, born, their abilities were split. Connor possessed the ability to nurture and create life and Nines possessed the ability to halt and take life. It made Nines a bit colder where Connor was warm. So his concern and affection for the bobcat had been unique and Connor had done everything in his power to save Gavin. In return, Gavin had stayed with them, acting as their companion and familiar. Being bonded to supernatural creatures gave the companion their own unique abilities. In Gavin's case, he could talk though only other supernatural creatures or those bonded to them could understand him.

Nines reached across the branches and ran his fingers along Connor’s cheek, leaving a slight chill. Connor shivered but otherwise ignored his brother's pestering.

“Nines, leave him alone,” Gavin said.

“We’re supposed to be bonding,” Nines replied.

“We are,” Connor said, not looking up from his book.

Nines frowned. Gavin stood up and stretched before moving to sit between the brothers, front paws kneading at Connor’s calf.

“Read to us,” he said.

“What?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Read. To. Us.”

Connor sighed and opened the book a little wider. It was one that the back blurb had described as “Fantasy” which meant humans writing books where creatures like Connor and his brother and Gavin existed alongside humans like they had thousands of years ago, back when humans still believed in supernatural and mythical beings. Connor liked those kinds of books because they reminded him of his past. He worried Nines wouldn’t like them because of their inaccuracies. But he began to read aloud anyway.

The first time Nines began to protest, one of Gavin’s back legs kicked him. It looked enough like an accident that Nines merely huffed and began to complain again until Gavin kicked him again. Nines crossed his arms over his chest but remained quiet as Connor continued to read. He read aloud until night began to fall, Nines’ favorite time of day. Then he carefully dog-eared the page he was one and tucked the book away. Gavin moved from his spot between the brothers and jumped out of the tree. Nines held out his hand to Connor who took it and the two floated down to the forest floor together.

“Show offs,” Gavin muttered.

Connor giggled even as Nines shook his head. Moonlight began to filter in through the branches, making Nines skin glow, faint edges of blue and silver as he moved. The same happened to Connor’s skin, where their hands were still clasped until Nines let go. Connor didn’t mind. He preferred the soft sunlit glow that dusted his skin in the early morning just after dawn. Another of their differences from being twins. Nines thrived in the moonlight, dancing amongst the trees and the shadows cast by the moon’s light. Gavin followed at Nines’ feet, batting at the fireflies as they came out to play. Connor watched them for several minutes from the base of their tree.

“Connor!” Nines called, hands outstretched, beckoning his brother to him.

Connor smiled and ran to his brother, embracing him as Nines’ outstretched arms held him close, bathing him in the moonlit glow. Nines kissed Connor’s cheek, one of the rare ways he expressed his love for his brother.

“Love you,” Connor whispered, kissing Nines’ cheek in return.

Gavin wove himself between their legs, rubbing his face against them, his own form of affection. Connor had long since stopped pointing out how house cat like Gavin behaved. Gavin denied it every time. From his readings, Connor assumed it was a trait brought on from being their companion and familiar. He’d bonded with them, in the same way, the ancient ancestors of the domesticated house cat once had with early humans.

The three of them embraced and danced in the moonlight until Nines was tired and ready for rest. They made their way back to their tree where they curled up along the branches, Gavin held in Nines’ arms while Connor curled up at Nines’ back, until dawn began to break. Connor left his brother and Gavin to sleep, while he went to embrace the morning light and bring about the early dew upon the grass and plants along the forest floor. The soft yellow-blue glow of his skin warmed him as he danced along the forest floor.

He made his way towards the cabin, wanting to grace it with fresh few drops. As he neared it, a noise caught his attention. He ducked behind a tree and peeked around it, spotting an old car pulling up to the cabin. He frowned. Once parked, an older man with long, graying hair stepped out of the car, a large dog following behind him. The man jingled the keys in his hand as he walked up to the cabin door. Connor watched as he hesitated a moment, hand outstretched towards the doorknob. The man took a deep breath and grabbed the knob, wrenching the door open.

“Home sweet home,” the man said, softly, as he walked inside.

Connor leaned against the tree and smiled. A human. An actual human was in the cabin. And he’d called it “home.” With a new jolt of excitement, Connor made his way back to the tree.

“Nines! Gavin! There’s a human!” he said, shaking both creatures awake.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Nines replied, batting his brother away.

“I’m not! There’s an actual human! At the cabin!”

"They're probably just checking it out like they usually do," Nines replied.

"No! He said "home" like… he intends to live there."

Gavin crawled along Connor's legs, hopping into his lap. Connor sighed and began to pet the bobcat.

"It probably won't last, Connor. They never stay for long."

Connor nodded. He wanted this time to be different. He wanted to observe the man, to learn how the human lived instead of just reading about it. But no one had been to the cabin in years. So how would this time be any different? Connor sighed and curled around Gavin, ruffling his fur before setting him down.

"You're right," he said, floating back down to the forest floor.

It was still early dawn and there were still areas of the forest that needed Connor's attention. He slowly made his way towards the center of the forest, away from the cabin.

***

Connor tried to avoid the cabin for the next two days. Tried being the keyword. At one point, he thought about seeing if he could return the book he'd borrowed ("Stolen," Gavin helpfully declared.) but Nines forbid him from trying to enter the cabin as long as the human was there.

"But I thought you said he wouldn't stick around?"

Nines huffed. "Well, then there's no reason to return the book, now is there."

Connor frowned. Next, he tried coaxing Gavin.

"There was a dog," he said, petting the great bobcat as he sat on Connor's lap. "A big one. Huge. Bigger than you."

"Hmph. I highly doubt that," Gavin retorted.

"We could go look."

Gavin looked up at Connor with stone cold eyes. "No."

"But Gavin…"

"I said no. Besides, the last time I was near a human, I almost died."

Connor tightened his fingers in Gavin's fur.

"I wouldn't let that happen," he mumbled.

"Still no."

After that, Connor decided to keep them out of it. He was an adult nature spirit. Thousands of years old. He could venture to the cabin by himself. He knew how to protect himself. Besides, humans didn't believe in the supernatural and mythical anymore. It was highly unlikely that the human would even see him. Once more while Nines and Gavin slept, Connor made his way back to the cabin. The old car was still parked haphazardly out front, barely moved from when Connor had seen it last. Creeping up to the cabin, he carefully looked inside. The sheets that had once covered the many pieces of furniture were pulled away and gone. Several boxes were stacked in the corner near the bookcase. Connor moved to the next window, to the one bedroom on the bottom floor. The man was asleep on the huge bed, sprawled out on one side while the big dog was sprawled out on the other. Connor chuckled to himself.

He moved back towards the living room window, carefully easing his way in through the still unlocked window. He'd brought the book he'd been reading with him, fully intending to return it. But as he neared the bookshelf, he realized the books he'd read there previously had moved. He froze, staring at the new stacks of books piled along the shelves. He couldn't just add the book he'd borrowed without being obvious. Especially given that this human didn't place the books on the shelf correctly. Who left books in stacks on the shelves inside of in their proper rows as they'd been previously? Connor shook his head. He'd just have to keep the book then. Return it later, sticking it in once the human had properly placed the books. He was probably just sorting through them as he moved in.

A growl behind him startled Connor. He turned to see the large dog standing in the doorway to the bedroom, hackles raised as he snarled and growled at Connor.

"Easy… dog," Connor said, holding out his hand to the large dog.

The dog barked at him, causing Connor to jump.

"Sumo! Shut up!" a groggy voice called from the bedroom.

The dog glanced back at the bedroom and then barked again, moving forward towards Connor.

"Sumo!" the voice called again.

Connor quickly jumped out the window as the dog advanced on him. He barely made it out, before the dog jumped out to nip at his feet. He fled into the forest, ducking behind one of the great trees at the edge of the forest.

The dog, content with scaring away the intruder, returned to his owner's side. Connor sighed in relief before making his way back to his brother and companion. He'd forgotten that although humans couldn't normally see supernatural and mythical beings, that domesticated animals on the other hand absolutely could. There were only a few distinctions that separated a bobcat like Gavin from the large dog at the cabin. He'd have to remember that for next time.

Next time? Connor shook his head. Maybe his brother was right and he did have some obsession with humans. Almost attacked by a large domesticated dog and Connor was still considering going back. How absurd. Connor shook his head and made his way back up into the tree.

"Ah, there you are. Done with your morning frolic?" Nines asked.

"Yes," Connor lied. It was only a partial lie. Frolicking to and from the cabin counted as frolicking. Even if part of it had involved sneaking into the cabin and almost being attacked by a dog.

"Good. Gavin and I think we three should go for a hike. Into the mountains."

"Oh. Okay."

Nines nodded. Gavin looked over Connor, head tilted and for the briefest moment Connor feared he knew where Connor had been, but it passed as Gavin jumped from the tree. Nines floated down after him, leaving Connor alone in the tree. He gathered the warmth of the day around him before following his brother down. They made their way to the other outer edge of the forest, the one opposite the cabin, and followed the path up into the mountains. They did it periodically, to ensure the enhancements they'd left around the forest to protect it were still there, still working, as well as to explore. Nines enjoyed it and Connor suspected it was because of the harshness of the mountain that matched Nines' temperament more than the warmth of the forest that Connor so loved.

Sometimes Connor would wonder what life would be like if he and Nines weren't twins if they'd both equally love both the light and the dark of the world like most nature spirits did. Or if there was something to them being twins and having preferences for opposites. The closest they'd ever come was when they'd touch during their prime times, at first moonlight and early dawn, when their powers were the strongest. Gavin climbed ahead of them along the path, used to the rugged mountain pathways since it was where he'd originally lived before Nines and Connor.

"Oh wow," he said, stopping near an outlook.

Nines and Connor soon joined him, looking out over the forest. On the far side, they could just barely see the roof of the cabin.

"There's smoke," Nines said.

Connor nodded. "From the chimney. The human must have a fire going."

"Well, I guess you were right," Nines said.

"Of course I was right. I told you he was here to stay," Connor replied, indignant. "He's our neighbor now."

Nines placed a soothing hand against Connor's back.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. Just… be careful."

Connor nodded.

"I guess that means his mangy mutt is here to stay, too," Gavin said.

"He's not mangy. He's merely large."

Gavin shrugged which appeared more like a roll of his shoulders from where he was standing along the outlook. Nines' hand on his back felt cool and Connor shivered.

"Sorry." Nines pulled his hand away.

Connor turned to him and pulled him into a hug. He felt the chill against his skin but he didn't mind because he knew he was warming his brother with the embrace.

"You two done?" Gavin asked after a moment.

Connor and Nines let go of each other and turned to give duel glares at their familiar.

"Geez sorry. We should head back though."

Connor looked around, the soft daylight giving way to gray clouds signaling incoming rain. Nines looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.

"You two can go. I'll catch up in a bit."

"Be careful."

Nines smiled at Connor and nodded. Gavin jumped down from the outlook and led Connor back down the path they'd hiked up to return to the forest. Nines continued to stand on the outlook as the rain began to fall. He loved his brother and Gavin, he did, but there were times when he needed to be alone. He struggled enough with expressing his affection for the two creatures. It was easier with Gavin since he could hold him and touch him without hurting him the way he did with Connor. Sometimes Nines worried all he brought was pain and destruction. Winters were the hardest when everything was beginning to die and he had to let it. Connor couldn't step in and stop it. Not like he had with Gavin. Nines had been so grateful when Connor had agreed to save Gavin. He'd been so scared even just carrying Gavin to Connor, afraid his touch would make things worse.

It was why he had been so hesitant to go see the human. Whoever was residing in the cabin now didn't need a nature spirit like Nines. He needed someone like Connor, who could offer warmth and life. Humans thrived on those things. Few appreciated Nines' abilities. Instead of heading back down the trail, Nines made his way towards the lake. He wanted to get a glimpse of the human and it would be easiest for him to do so from the lake. As he made his way along the rocky shore, he realized he wasn't as distant from the human as he'd hoped to be. The man was sitting on the dock just off the pathway from the cabin, the dog curled up next to him. Neither seemed bothered by the rain pouring down on them. He had a large, square bottle that Nines saw read "Black Lamb Whiskey" in his hand. He took a long swig from the bottle.

"I wish Cole could've seen this place. He would've loved it," the man said, speaking to the dog by his side. "He wanted to come that summer… before…"

He took another swig from the bottle. "I failed him, Sumo."

The dog whined and put his head on the man's leg. The man pet him, large hands buried in the fluff of the dog's fur. Nines, against better judgment, neared closer to the man. From where he stood he could see that he had blue eyes. They were sad, a man who had lost much. Nines fingers clenched into fists, wondering who had hurt the man. He'd mentioned another human. Cole. Nines wondered who Cole was or had been. What he had meant to the man to leave him feeling so sad to be out in the forest away from other humans. Nines stepped closer and a rock tumbled down from under his foot.

"Who's there?" the man asked, turning towards the sound.

Nines held perfectly still. Connor had said humans no longer believed and thus could no longer see them, but Nines didn't want to take any risks. Didn't want to draw attention to himself.

"Fuck. Spooking myself. There's no one else here," the man said.

He stood then and pat his thigh for the dog to follow him.

"Come on, Sumo. We gotta get inside. You're gonna make the whole cabin smell like wet dog."

The dog boofed at that and followed the man back up the path to the cabin. Nines watched them disappear inside. He felt… he wasn't sure… but a sort of… connection to the man. He was lost, alone save for his furry companion. Out in the cold world. Much like Nines. He carefully made his way back to the forest and back to his home, to his brother and familiar. Gavin greeted him when he made it into the tree. Connor was curled up along one branch reading.

"Have a good time?" he asked, without looking up.

Nines nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Good."

Nines reclined on a branch near his brother and Gavin hopped up to curl up along his side. Nines pet him, his slender fingers ruffling the bobcat's fur. The tree around them sheltered them from the rain, which was good for Connor's beloved books. After a few minutes, Connor began to read aloud. Nines tried to listen but found himself drifting to sleep as his brother's voice lulled him to sleep.

***

While the rain poured, the truth eventually came out. Connor told Nines and Gavin how he'd snuck to the cabin to return the book, only to be startled by the large dog who he'd forgotten could see him.

"You live with a bobcat!" Nines had argued.

"A supernatural one! Not a domesticated one," Connor had responded.

While he had a valid point, Gavin had to join Nines in teasing Connor for his mistake. Connor had protested and pouted. Then Nines had told them about his spotting of the man on the dock.

"You both are ridiculous," Gavin said. "It's just a human."

"But they're so fascinating!" Connor replied.

"And he's so… lonely," Nines added.

Gavin frowned. "In case you both forgot, the last time I encountered humans, I almost died."

Nines reached out to pet Gavin but he moved away from Nines' reach.

"I don't think this human would hurt you. He has a dog, his own companion," Connor said.

"You two are impossible."

Gavin jumped down from the tree and left them. He was far enough into the forest that he could avoid the rain as long as he stayed within the coverage of the trees. He hated how both creatures had spoken about the human. As though he was worth anything. As far as Gavin as concerned, humans were terrible. It had been bad enough when Connor kept reading his silly books and snooping through the cabin. Now Nines was in on it, too, wanting to learn more about this particular human after one sighting.

He hoped after a few days the curiosity would fade and his companions would be his again. Not that Gavin was particularly possessive or anything. He'd never thought he'd end up with… a family. Companions of his own. A home. Nines and Connor had saved his life. Had given him something to be, to want, to choose. He chose them every day, chose to be their familiar and companion. To work with them, to help strengthen their bond and their abilities. And in return, he was protected, cared for, dare he say… loved. He didn't need some human getting in the way of that.

Gavin made is way towards the edge of the forest, wanting to see what all the fuss was about when it came to the human. He was almost to the cabin when a large beast ran at him. The dog barked and snarled, chasing Gavin towards a tree.

"Sumo! Sumo heel!" a gruff voice called.

The dog raced back to his owner. The man leaned forward and grabbed the dog by his collar.

"What are you barking at, huh?" he asked.

He finally looked up to see Gavin, pressed against the tree the dog had chased him up against.

"Really? We don't chase wildlife, Sumo."

The dog barked once, possibly in disagreement. The man shushed him and then turned his attention back to Gavin.

"It's okay. Sumo wouldn't hurt a fly. He's all bark, no bite."

Gavin let himself relax. He stepped towards the man, watching him and the dog. The man kept the dog held back as Gavin neared.

"I didn't know bobcats lived out this far. You're very… pretty for a mountain cat."

Gavin preened at that.

"See, Sumo, we can be friends with the local wildlife. They're our neighbors now."

Gavin looked over the dog again, who seemed content to stare back at him.

"Alright Sumo. Let's go home. I gotta finish unpacking."

He turned to leave and pulled the dog with him. Gavin watched him leave.

"Well… fuck," he sighed.

The human was nice. Maybe there was something to the strange appeal Nines and Connor had for him. With an annoyed groan, Gavin made his way back home.

"Okay, you win," he said, jumping back into the tree. "The human isn't… terrible."

Nines and Connor both smiled. Gavin shook his head.

Over the next week, they all took turns watching the human. He spent most of his time unpacking and cleaning the cabin. He talked to his dog and listened to music. Some days it was soft and melodic. Other days, it was loud and blaring. Most nights he sat in the small living room area, drinking from large bottles of alcohol. Connor was the first one to see the photo of a child he kept on the small side table by the couch.

"Cole," Nines said.

He remembered the name from when he'd seen the man on the dock. How he'd said he'd fail him. Nines knew he must have lost him. Connor frowned.

"We have to help him," he said.

"How?" Gavin asked.

"I don't know. But he's all alone out here, except for Sumo. He needs us."

***

For Hank Anderson, the move to his family cabin had seemed like the simplest solution. He’d spent years working to become a cop, to fight for justice, but when Hank needed it, the justice system failed him. The drunk driver who had killed his son had been found not guilty on a fucking technicality over mishandled evidence.

After that, Hank knew he couldn’t continue to be a cop. And he knew he couldn’t stay in Detroit. Couldn’t stay in the city where everything reminded him of his son, of the short life he’d lived. So Hank packed up his few belongings and moved he and his beloved Saint Bernard to his family cabin at the edge of a forest and overlooking a lake.

The cabin had been in his family for generations, originally built by his great-great-grandfather. His grandfather had updated it some and his own father had kept it in good condition, in case he decided to sell it. Hank was grateful he never had sold it, had instead left it to Hank in his will. Hank had planned to bring Cole out there for the summer once he was old enough to appreciate it. He’d planned to bring him that summer. But then… the accident happened.

Despite it being a drunk driver, Hank blamed himself. He should’ve gone and picked Cole up. Cole’s bike would’ve fit in the back of his car. But he was trying to let Cole have some freedom. His friend’s house had only been a couple of blocks away. He should’ve been fine.

Hank ran a hand over his face, wiping the tears from his eyes. Sumo rested his head on Hank’s lap and looked up at him.

“Sorry, buddy. It’s just… it’s so hard. I miss him so much,” Hank said.

Sumo licked Hank’s other hand, trying to comfort his human. Hank knew Sumo missed Cole too. He’d been so gentle with him despite his size. Sumo had been the one thing keeping Hank going despite everything. Sumo needed him and Cole would be disappointed if Hank abandoned him.

Admittedly, Cole would probably be disappointed in Hank for all the drinking he’d done since Cole’s funeral. But g-d it’d been so hard to stay sober in a world without his son. He never drove drunk though. When he needed to run to town for food and necessities, he always made sure not to drink the night before so he’d be sober to drive into town and back. He saved his drinking for home. Where he could be miserable in peace.

Though, ever since moving to the cabin, Hank had noticed things that have made him think maybe he should cut back on his drinking. Like the morning Sumo had woken him up and he’d found a window he hadn’t remembered leaving open, open. He assumed a squirrel or something must have come in and that’s why Sumo had been barking. But then there’d been the other night out on the dock. When he’d heard a noise and thought he’d seen… what? A ghost? He wasn’t sure. His drunk mind barely pieced together the blue and silver image standing by the lake. Though he’d swear on his son’s grave he was sober when he’d seen the bobcat in the forest the other day. The one who had seemed to… respond when he’d complimented it like it actually understood what Hank had said. Perhaps he hadn’t been as sober as he’d thought though.

Then other things began to happen. A book he hadn’t remembered owning appearing on the bookshelf. A vase of flowers in the kitchen window. The dancing lights he’d seen at the edge of the forest early one morning, early enough that dew had barely formed on the grass outside the cabin. And that damn bobcat hanging around at odd times. There was no way in hell he drank that much to explain all those oddities. Something was going on. With his cabin. With the forest. And Hank, well he’d been a damn good detective once, so he was going to figure it out.

He didn’t drink for a week. He was going to be sober the next time one of those oddities occurred and he was going to get to the bottom of them. Sure enough, one morning he woke to a sound in his living room. Except it wasn’t just a sound. It was a voice. Then another. Hank quietly retrieved his gun from the nightstand and quietly made his way to the bedroom door.

“Don’t move!” he shouted, yanking open the door with one hand while aiming his gun with the other.

Sumo stood next to him, barking at the intruders who were standing in his living room. They appeared to be two faintly glowing… ghosts and the damn bobcat.

“What the fuck?” Hank asked, gun still aimed at the intruders.

“He can’t see us, right?” one of them asked.

He was glowing a faint yellow and blue. The other one was glowing silver and blue, the one ghost he’d seen by the lake that night.

“I think he can,” that one replied.

“Yeah, I absolutely can see you fuckers. Who are you and what the fuck is going on? Why are you in my cabin?”

The yellow and blue ghost looked to the silver and blue one before looking back at Hank.

“My name is Connor. This is my brother, Nines, and our companion, Gavin. We’re nature spirits. We protect the forest,” he said.

“Nature spirits? Seriously?” Hank asked.

Connor nodded. “I know it’s hard to believe, but… it’s true.”

Hank nodded though he still thought the whole thing was ridiculous. “Why are you in my home?”

Nines stepped forward. “We… we’ve wanted to help you. It’s been so long since a human has lived out here. And you seemed so lonely.”

Hank shook his head. It was ridiculous. He had to be dreaming or drunk. There was no way in hell that nature spirits existed and that they… what? Found him pathetic enough that they had taken pity on him?

“I don’t think he believes you,” a voice said.

And yep, Hank was going crazy because there was no way in hell that the bobcat had just spoken.

“Nope. I am dreaming. I’m drunk. I’m passed out in an alcoholic coma and this is my brain’s sick joke,” Hank said, lowering his gun and leaning against the door frame.

“You’re not dreaming,” Connor said, hand held out to Hank. “I promise. We’re real. This is real.”

The worst part was, Hank believed him. With a choked sob, he sank to the floor, landing hard on his knees. He shook his head as tears streamed down his face. It was too much. One of the creatures must have stepped closer because Sumo was growling next to him, leaning against Hank where he’d landed. Hank reached over to him, hand fisting into his fur for stability. He needed something real and solid to hold onto while he had a breakdown.

There was a sound, almost like a cat’s meow but deeper and suddenly Sumo was quiet. A moment passed and then Connor was kneeling in front of Hank. Warmth radiated off of him as he reached out and carefully placed a hand on Hank’s shoulder.

“Do you feel that?” Connor asked and Hank nodded. “I’m real. Just as real as you. And so is my brother.”

Hank nodded again, at a loss for what to say. Connor’s other hand reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Hank’s ear before cupping his cheek.

“I think something drew us to you. I can’t really explain it, but since you can see Nines and I and understand Gavin, I think it means we’re meant to be here. With you.”

“Okay,” Hank replied, voice shaky.

Connor tucked Hank back into bed and told the man to rest while he and Nines took care of Sumo. Gavin could communicate with Sumo who understood the creatures were there to help Hank and him. Hank knew Sumo was just glad for the extra attention. He curled into his bed and tried to sleep. It helped that Gavin had come with him, curled up at the foot of the bed, purring. Hank hadn’t known bobcats could purr. It helped lull him back to sleep for a little bit.

As he slept, Connor fed and walked Sumo, while Nines took care of the dishes and other messes around the cabin. They left Gavin to watch over Hank while they returned to the forest to rest. When they made their way back, Hank was awake again and cooking food. Sumo was curled up on the floor by the fireplace while Gavin sat atop one of the counters, happily chatting with Hank.

“Hi,” Hank said, smiling as Connor and Nines entered the cabin. “Uh- thanks for this morning. And sorry for pulling a gun on you.”

“It’s okay,” Connor replied. “If we’d known you could see us, we wouldn’t have intruded.”

“And if I couldn’t see you? Were you just going to keep leaving vases of flowers and books?”

Connor blushed at that. Honest to g-d blushed. Hank chuckled.

“We thought,” Nines said, “Connor reads too many books about humans. We were trying to…”

Nines frowned.

“To cheer me up,” Hank said. “Gavin told me. I… thank you.”

Connor and Nines smiled. Hank motioned for them to sit at the table while he finished cooking. He told them what he’d told Gavin already, about his son, about his life back in Detroit and how he’d needed a change. He’d actually forgotten about the cabin until he found the deed sitting in a pile of papers on his desk at home.

“I don’t remember keeping the deed on my desk but honestly I didn’t question it. But now… I think it was some supernatural whatever… guiding me here,” Hank said, dishing up his food and joining his new friends at the table.

“We’re glad you’re here,” Connor said.

Nines nodded in agreement. Gavin purred from where he’d moved to curl up on the couch. Hank smiled again. Knowing that supernatural creatures existed, nature spirits and companion animals, Hank couldn’t help thinking that it was some gift from Cole from the afterlife. He didn’t know if the afterlife existed, but he didn’t know how else to explain everything. Of course, Cole wouldn’t want him to be alone and miserable and sad for the rest of his life. He’d want his father to be happy and taken care of. And kids were mythical in their own ways, so of course, he’d send Hank to find his own creatures to care for him.

***

As the days passed, Hank and Sumo became a part of their little family. Connor, Nines, and Gavin still primarily resided at their tree, it was where Connor and Nines were most connected to the forest. But they’d come by the cabin during the day and spent time with Hank if he didn’t come out to the tree. He couldn’t climb up and join them, but he’d bring a folding camping chair and sit below it while Sumo and Gavin curled up at his feet. It allowed all of them to bond. Sometimes Hank would read aloud to all of them and other times it was Connor who did the reading.

Some nights Nines would dance down by the lake in the moonlight. Hank would watch him from the dock with Sumo. Hank didn’t mind mornings but Connor liked to be sneaky as he came by to grace the grass with morning dew. One morning, Hank surprised Connor by waiting for him just outside the cabin. It was when they had their first kiss. Not to be outdone, that night Nines brought Hank polishes stones from the lake and Hank kissed him too. He woke up the next morning to Gavin licking his beard and gently kissed the bobcat’s furry forehead.

That winter, Gavin moved into the cabin with Hank and Sumo. As a mountain bobcat, he had nothing against the cold and snow, but they worried for Hank. During one particularly bad snowstorm, Connor remained at the cabin to help keep the fire going at night while Hank slept in his bed cuddled in by Sumo and Gavin. When summer arrived again, Nines’ cool touch was a balm on Hank’s poor sunburned skin after an afternoon of swimming in the lake.

For the first time in three years, Hank was happy. He still missed Cole. Every day. But his grief was easier to face now that he wasn’t alone. He rarely drank, only on special occasions like his birthday and anniversaries and special celebrations his new family told him about from their lives. Nines and Connor taught him how to garden so he didn’t have to go into town as often for food. Which was good for the winter when the roads were too snowy or icy to drive.

With his new family, Hank felt more energetic. Nines said it was from being bonded to them. He aged slower too and would live longer as long as he stayed bonded with Nines and Connor. As would Sumo and Gavin. Even though he hoped one day to be with his son again, in whatever afterlife might exist, Hank was grateful for the full life he was being given. He had love and hope again. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter on my dbh @hanktitty or on my main @5ftjewishcactus


End file.
